


Teach Me

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally decides to give in and teach Cas all about why humans are so fascinated with sex. He ends up getting more than he had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

“ _C-cas..! ..Fuck!_ ”

"You are so beautiful, Dean." 

Dean writhed as the angel’s hand traveled reverently up his arched back. His breath trembled and he gritted his teeth, growling through them.

"Cas. I swear to your fucki-ng, father. I’ll kill you if you don’t fuck me right  _now._ ”

"Why would you kill me, if you desire to have intercourse with me? I can’t be of much help if you kill me, Dean…. So soft… The human body is so endlessly interesting, don’t you think?"

"Mmfff" Dean shove his face on the pillow, shaking while Castiel talked as if he was in some crap ass art museum whilst he was in fact squeezing his ass again and again, and again.

All his muscles were shaky by now. When he’d agree to teach the angel about this, he never thought he’d be so damn thorough. Castiel had insisted in palming and squeezing and kissing every part of his body and to get a chance to explore and know all his weak spots. Dean had already exploded once in Castiel’s mouth but now he was a mess again.

His thighs muscles were clenched trying to brace his faltering knees on the bed. He was on his fours, head down and ass up, and the damned angel had been rolling hands over his body for almost half an hour now, his member stiff and drooling down to the sheets, but there was nothing he could do about it. After his first - and second, and third - try to touch himself and end his torture, Cas had deemed him to be too untrustworthy on his patient and had simply tied Dean’s hands to two among the series of posts on the headboard ahead of him with his blue tie, so quick, Dean had barely any time to react or protest, brain mushed as he was, tricking on the edge of something he couldn’t get to.

It wasn’t tight, and he could even move his wrists a few inches, but he couldn’t get out of his position, much less touch himself. 

His hips bucked erratically in the air and he gasped yet again when Cas ran his fingers up his member to his heavy sack and then circled his entrance causing him to moan shamefully. 

"It seems so  _tight_! Are you sure I can fit inside you, Dean? It seems like a rather biologic impossibility.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered, and he squirmed, doing his best not to whimper like a needy slut as the angels fingers continued to circle and rub over and prod him as he spoke, as if testing the waters.

"I-Ah! I, FUCK, I’m fucking sure, Cas…" and then his tone got more pleading, his voice rougher. "C-cas…. Cas please…." he was  _so hard,_ his entrance was gaping around Castiel’s touch, and he was almost drooling with need. A little more of that teasing, if Cas just gave him a little more… He’d at least be able to cum.

This was  _not_ what he had in mind when he’d jerked off to Castiel fucking his senses away before. This was torture. All his body strained in the edge but never quite there. Finally, a lubed up finger slid inside him, and he groaned as his ass rolled back to it, eagerly. 

"You are… Incredibly hot inside." The angel’s voice finally showed some shakiness as he spoke, and Dean’s eyes just rolled in pleasure, unable to answer. His quietness seemed to finally convince the other though and soon a second finger was added, then a third. It burned, stretching him, but Dean didn’t care, he wanted Cas’ thick cock even if it split him in two. "It’s strange and fascinating…" the thick reverent voice made  all hairs on Dean’s nape and forearms to stand. "A body inside another," he suddenly curled his fingers as if reminded of what Dean had explained - and showed on his laptop - and Dean’s toes dug into the mattress as he got it just right, moaning his name in a half-crazed plea, "I imagine it feels rather good from the way you sound, Dean. Would you wish me to enter you now?" 

Dean’s face was flushed with arousal, his eyes hazed out, as he was yet again pushed to the edge and back as Castiel seemed to want to repeat every move he’d seen on screen, twisting and prodding and stretching his fingers as he pushed them in and out, with a thoroughness that was threatening Dean’s sanity. 

“ _Pl-ease._ ”

Cas blue eyes watched Dean with pure fascination. He was arching and contorting beneath him as if the angel were hurting his body but the sounds that dropped out of his lips and the pure pleasure Castiel could  _see_ reeking out of his body left not doubts of otherwise. He pulled his fingers out slowly, still avidly watching the way it looked as they slipped out of Dean’s body. It was such a strange but wonderful concept. His vessel seemed to enjoy it, erect and flushed and engorged as it can be, and the arousal was a strange feeling tingling on his brain.

He could barely wait to see if Dean’s wonderful body would manage to stretch around him and to hear more of those beautiful sounds from his lips. He tried to recollect the scenes they’d seen. He was determined to be a good student and do it right for Dean. He got his both hands over his ass cheeks, spreading them, though the act was barely needed and bent over to drag his tongue along the quivering muscle ring and Dean burst in curses.

The angel smiled. He knew Dean well enough to know what all that cursing meant, and he had already watched him cumming once to know it meant he was close to that edge in his mind again.

"One would think a man would behave more reverently under an angel of the Lord." his raspy voice was humored.

"I’ll fucking show you rev-eAH" 

Dean’s nails dug on the wood as he held on to the posts that kept him tied, and held a sob. Castiel was sucking and licking and forcing his tongue inside him better than any porn pro would. His knees were so weak he could barely keep up, but the angel’s strong hands held his hips as if he weighted nothing, pushing them closer and closer to his eager lips. Eager to show him he could be a good student and good lover.

And Dean was melting down.

"Aahh-ou fuckin-bast-ah"

Castiel he pulled back, licking his lips. The way Dean gaped showed him he was after all ready, and so he decided it was time to end his misery. 

Kneeling closer to him, his wings ruffling with expectation, he held his erect shaft and positioned it against Dean’s incredibly tight entrance, and then he pushed. Stronger than he’d measured he pushed all the way in on a sudden prod and Dean muffled a rough shout on the sheets. 

For a moment he stopped, all the same fascinated with the way it had completely disappeared inside Dean’s flushed body as he was worried he’d done something wrong. But soon enough Dean’s hips were bucking back eagerly and although he didn’t seem able to speak, Castiel knew what he wanted. His blazing hands kept Dean’s body in place and as soon as he started moving his hips the way he’d remembered he’d seen, he understood why human’s were so fascinated with intercourse.

Sounds he’d never made before started dropping out of his parted reddened (by Dean’s kisses) lips. His brow furrowed in concentration as he watched utterly impressed the way Dean’s body stretched and took him in with a need that he’d barely seen on Dean before. Dean’s whispers and mumbles of  _oh fuc-Cass harder_ and  _faster, fucking god faster_ were promptly answered and the reaction it instantly caused on both of them felt like he’d never really lived before.

He could see the energy rippling through them and he didn’t need to give in exclusively to his physical sensations because the pleasure seemed to overpass that barrier without any resistance, as his hips and body moved automatically following what he’d seen, each new change on his series of thrusts rebounding through them like celestial ecstasy.

"Ff-Oh FUCK, c-close!"

Dean moaned and trembled. His mind had given up on following what he was feeling some thrusts ago. Castiel was  _thick_ and fucked his body effortlessly, the sounds his deep voice let out making the slap of their bodies that much better. When Dean’d asked for more, for harder, for faster he’d forgotten he was dealing with angelical force. The way Cas was fucking him he knew he’d be having a hard time sitting for some days, but it didn’t even cross his mind to ask him to slow down. 

He had bottomed some times before but it never felt like this, all consuming. The instant he’d moan louder, Castiel would double his efforts to move the same again and again, causing to hit all the right spots inside him. Worked up as he was, it didn’t take long before he was shaking from head to toe and he didn’t even know anymore if he wanted to push for more or beg for relief.

It was as if Castiel had programmed his body, had planned his course, meticulously changing the way he stretched him open every few moves, and the moment he moved to hit him from up down was the moment Dean was done. He begged him, growled his pleasure, but Castiel didn’t even need to understand him. For the first time he just spilled it all out, his dick spurting as his ass clenched insanely around the angels moves doubling his pleasure and his body bucking erratically, fucking the air as he came, his orgasm exploding from his guts and taking all over him.

Castiel might be prepared for the way Dean would look like but he was not prepared for the intensity of this new second time. Much much less for the way it’d  _feel_ like. 

Being inside his body as it climaxed was something he had never predicted to feel like this. For a moment even his precise perfect moves faltered in the complete surprise of how the sensations he was feeling before could be so abruptly heightened and pierce through his body and the rest of him like sharp daggers, so intense it was so close to pain he could barely decipher, not being used to human emotions.

After that, he could barely recover his pace, forcing himself to give Dean the best climax his body could possibly withhold when he, himself was going through the same fall.

Dean’s feet dig behind and he contorted under him as Castiel’s moves ripped out of his control and Dean’s body got tighter than ever before as relief and intense pleasure like strings around his body, crashed inside him. 

"Cas… Can you untie me?"

The weak soft if thick voice awakened the angel from his stupor. He blinked as he wondered how many minutes had he stood there, buried inside Dean, eyes glazed out over his freckled back. He reckoned human pleasure could be also a weapon. He shook as consciousness arose and watched mutely as his body slipped out from Dean’s - which brought a low groan from him - and the hunter fell on bed, cursing softly and sighing hands still tied.

In a second Cas had untied him and he rolled to his back, with a muffled  _fuck_ as he watched the ceiling and Castiel watched him, head slightly tilted to the side, eyes taking him in up and down and up again, watching how tired and heated he looked. But also how humanly vulnerable he appeared under his gaze.

When their eyes met, Dean snorted and reached his hand out.

"Come here you creep."

He leaned closer and Dean pulled him in, meeting his lips. They kissed, slowly and Dean coaxed him to the mattress, getting their bodies close as their lips moved, Dean’s tiredly and sloppy. 

When he pulled back, breathy, Cas blinked at him, watching his face with serious blue eyes, but there was something less grave about them than before they started.

"Do you desire to initiate again?"

Dean looked at him for a moment, mind gaping and then he realized and laughed shortly, shaking his head.

"No. This was end kiss, not start kiss. You gonna need to give me at least a couple of hours champ. And a burger. And possibly some pie before we go at it again."

Cas blinked again.

"I can do that if you wish."

Dean smiled to him again, helpless and kissed him once more, sighing amused when the angel pulled back yet again. 

"Did I do something you appreciated?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Cas."

And Castiel did.


End file.
